Unlucky Day
by roxas-and-link-are-my-besties
Summary: Link is just having a really rough day today. First off, he forgot his umbrella on one of the most rainiest days in the history of Mechanicsburg. Then, Groose stole his lunch and made fun of him for having a friend that was a girl . . . again. Lastly, Link gets punched in the gut so hard (by Groose of course) that he passes out. What's going to happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Unlucky Day

Today is not my day. First off, it rained like never before in Mechanicsburg, and I just happened to forget my umbrella. Why did I have to forget it on the rainiest day?! Next, Groose (a.k.a. School Bully #1) took my lunch . . . again. I had to mooch off of my best friend, Chain, for lunch. Man, she was not happy, especially since today was Taco Tuesday. And yes, that's right, I said she. My best friend is a girl named Chain, who is a tom-boy that likes to video game and read comics, like manga, graphic novels, and the usual comics. I know; pretty awesome, right? We have gaming tournaments, and pig out on ice-cream while watching action movies sometimes and- Sorry, got off track. By the way, my name is Link. Link "Blondie Blue-eyes" Shield. The nickname came from, you guessed it, my best friend Chain, She gave it to me when we first met, and it just stuck. Now, let's get back to my torture story. Ah, yes. After my daily food-snatching, and after the boring day at Mechanicsburg High School, my aforementioned bully thought today was ripe for beating me to a pulp. He started off by taunting and teasing me about having a friend that's a girl, and that we were secretly in love, (Eww . . . she's like a sister I never had, thank you very much!), and also about how I was a weakling, and would never be able to stand up to his "mighty, heroic, hot Groose-ness". Basically, the usual stupid bully stuff. But, let's not forget to mention the real show-stopper in this event: as I was about to walk home with my new bruised arm, and my black eye, Groose spun me around, and punched me right in the gut. It hurt like Heck, but at least it wasn't any lower! Anyway, that essentially knocked the wind out of me, and I didn't regain my breath in time. So, I fell to the ground unconscious, with Groose laughing hysterically in the back ground. Was my faint really that funny?

When I woke up, I found myself in a field, that was . . . pink? Huh? Where am I? As I look around, I start to notice that this place looks just like Mechanicsburg. But, it's not, because it's all . . . pink. Blech . . . what a retched color. Sorry to all the people out there that do like pink, but I do not. Anyway, as I start to explore this . . . Pink-Land, I start to find out that it is exactly like Mechanicsburg. Yet, everyone that I meet in the little town is the opposite of what they are in the real Mechanicsburg. For example, my neighbor, Jerry Suaze, is usually very grumpy, and doesn't like people in general whatsoever. Here, he is the nicest neighbor anyone could ever ask for. He will probably give you sugar when you ask, and all that other neighbor-y stuff. This just goes to show that I am either 1) going crazy, or 2) I was already crazy, and I just now realized. Probably the latter. Continuing on my way, I see the people bickering at each other. Now this just proves my theory of this phenomenon of opposites. Normally, everyone is nice, and everyone wants to be your friend – except for Groose, of course. My theory is proven further the more I see this Pink-Land. People are fighting, hitting, spitting, drinking, smoking, and all others sorts of stuff. Even little Molly Vancouver, the sweetest, most innocent little girl in town, is smoking! Why are they all like this? I feel like I am going to go mad soon. Soon, I find refuge in a forest that looks just like the old one in the real Mechanicsburg. Drifting off to sleep, I find myself thinking one last thought – "What's gonna happen next?"

As I was sleeping, I had a dream that was an old memory of mine. It was about my friend Chain.

One day, Noelle was walking through the forest. Noelle always walked through the forest on her way back home from school. Today, she felt extra special. She had gotten an A+ on her history test, and she had thought she bombed it! So, when she saw a midnight blue wolf with lilac highlights on the tail, she knew today was her lucky day. And that brings us to right now. As Noelle runs after the mysterious wolf, she notices she is getting deeper into the forest. The wolf keeps trying to lose her, but Noelle keeps catching up to it, only to temporarily lose the wolf again. Soon, the wolf stops near a pond. Keeping to the shadows, Noelle hides behind a tree on the rim of the little sanctuary, not noticing her beaded wolf-bracelet glowing. To her surprise, she sees the wolf transform. After a blinding white light fades away, the place where the lupine was standing was now taken by a teenage girl. The girl was very different from normal teenage girls, for many reasons. She had eyes the color of a clear day sky, and had skin that was sun-kissed. Scars and scratches graced her skin, along with grime and dirt from running around in the forest. Her hair was that of the rich soil, with lilac-colored highlights throughout. That explains the colors on her tail. The outfit she wore consisted of a midnight blue t-shirt, with dirty earth-green cargo shorts. She wore black, High-Top, One-Star Converse, which she had drawn on. A belt overlapped her shirt diagonally. As she stood there, her breathing sounded like she was peacefully sleeping. She smelled of the Earth; dirty, and she was sweaty from running. Rough and calloused skin covered her body, with her hair knotty, as if it had not been brushed in quite some time. Turning, the girl looks around, almost as if she were looking for something. She looks mildly surprised when she finally spots Noelle. Their eyes lock for a couple moments, and then the girl finally speaks. "Who are you, and why were you following me?" she asks in a voice that sounds a little too rough for a girl.

"My name is Noelle, and I followed you because I wanted to see why there was a wolf in the forest," Noelle answered back.

"I am Chain. I was a wolf because I was cursed," Chain announced.

Confused, Noelle asks, "You're cursed? How, and why?"

Chain explained, "When I was seven years old, my parents divorced, and my dad kept me. Over the years, though, he started to act weird. He started to drink a lot more, started to hit me, and even started to whip me with his belt. So, for ways of self-defense, I started to sneak out to the library when Dad wasn't looking. One afternoon, I found a book on magic of all kinds. White magic, Black magic, defensive magic – you name it. I started to study the incantations while Dad was out at the bar. It took over five years to memorize every single incantation and be able to perform them correctly. For practice, I had to use my stuffed animals. After fully memorizing everything, I knew I was ready. Ready to run away, and never come back. Of course, I knew I had to disguise myself since I knew my father would go out looking for me, just so I wouldn't tell the police he was abusing me. Thinking about all the transformations I had learned, I chose the one that would work best – a wolf. Unfortunately, I forgot to study how to reverse it and turn back to my former self. That was why you saw me as a wolf earlier."

"Then how did you change back a little while ago?" Noelle wondered.

Chain thought over this, sitting in her right hip with her hand on her chin. "I honestly don't know. I was wondering that myself."

"Well then. What are you going to do? Do you remember how to change back to a wolf still?" said Noelle.

"I do remember how to turn back into a wolf, just not how to get out like I just did back there," stated Chain.

As Noelle thought about this, her bracelet started to glow again. Chain saw this, and her eyes widened in recognition. "Where did you get that bracelet, Noelle?" Chain asked quietly. Noelle almost didn't hear her.

"My mother gave it to me before she died when I was eight; Why?" Noelle questioned nervously.

"Well, I read in my magic book that people with that bracelet can reverse any transformation done by magic. That must mean that your family is magical! Did your mother say anything when she gave this to you?" Chain excitedly squealed, now sounding like a giddy little girl.

"She said that I must protect it, and that all will be explained later; when I was older. It didn't make very much sense back then; I just thought she was going crazy like my dad always told me. Yet, when I was ten, they took him away because he was crazy. I live with my grandmother now, and she told me to take care of the bracelet, too." Noelle said, as she thought about her weird childhood.

"Your family must be magic if your mother and grandmother both told you to keep it and protect it. I wonder…" Chain whispered.

While the two girls were thinking, they didn't notice that the sun was almost down, meaning they had talked for quite a bit of time. When Chain had finished thinking over this new information, she finally noticed the sun's position.

"Um, Noelle? I think you need to get home…" Chain mumbled.

Noelle looked up, and started to panic.

"Fudge! My grandmother is going to kill me for being home late! What am I going to do?!" Noelle practically screamed.

"Calm down, Noelle. We'll get you home soon. Then, you won't have to deal with me any longer…" reassured Chain.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to be around you? You're really cool, and I want to be your friend! Don't think like that!" Noelle scolded Chain.

"You really think so? I just thought I was some freak, and that you were just tolerating me for the moment." Chain nervously said.

"Geez, you really do beat yourself up for no apparent reason! Being able to run away and hide from your dad like that? That is pure bravery, Chain. Anyway, I really want to be your friend, and be able to see you again. How about we meet up in the forest every day, right here? You'll have to show me again, of course…" Noelle started to ramble on.

"Noelle, of course I'll be your friend! I was just wondering whether you would. And that sounds lovely, but you'll have to wait for me at the edge of the forest if you want me to show you this Sanctuary." Chain responded enthusiastically.

And that was exactly what they did; for many years, actually. The two girls became best friends, even though, at first, not everything was what it seemed.

Chain had told him this story, telling him at the end that the two girls had been separated when the one girl had to move. Figuring out that the story was not just made-up characters, but the story of how Chain came to Mechanicsburg, was what Link did when he had first heard her story. Chain had to move away from Noelle, and was deeply saddened at the thought. But then she met me! I was the goofy stand-in for Noelle, and Chain was perfectly okay with that. Looking back on the memory, he realized how much Chain meant to him. He imagined a younger Chain, and then the present Chain wearing the same clothes that she had described: a midnight blue shirt, dirty green cargo shorts, a belt that hung sideways, and black Converse. Her hair was the same, and so was her ability to change to a wolf. The only thing that has changed since then is all the grime and scratches. She still has the scars, though.

After the emotional dream/flash-back, I woke up to find myself still in the stupid Pink-Land forest. Groaning, I stand up and stretch out my sore joints. Maybe sleeping on the ground wasn't the best idea in the whole world. I'm about to head out of the forest when something stops me. A little girl with bright green eyes came up to me and told me that I was a weirdo. What? She runs away to someone behind a tree near my spot. Quietly as I could, I snuck over there to see what was going on. To my relief, there was just a group of eight-year olds, snickering and running back to the town. This is starting to mess with my brain; why would they do that for no apparent reason? Walking back to the town, I run into someone I did not expect to see – Chain. "Link? What are you doing here, Blondie?" she asked me. "Honestly, I have no idea whatsoever." I responded, shrugging. Chain's face suddenly looked very scared. "What's wrong, Chain?" I questioned, extremely nervous. When Chain got scared, you know you should be, too. She was one of the toughest girls I knew, inside and out. So, obviously, I knew I should have been scared. "Chain? Are you okay?" Out of the blue, she shoved me into a bush, with her landing on top of me. I was about to yell at her, when I heard voices. Keeping quiet, we eavesdropped on the conversation.

"So, did you accomplish your mission, Ahiru?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, milord. I hope I was not too late to catch Him, milord." a younger voice responded. It sounded oddly like the little girl who came up to me earlier. . .

"Do not worry, Ahiru, for it has only begun. As long as he is in this unconscious state, and we give him the elixir, he will not have to worry about anything for a long time. . ." the first voice assured. Unconscious? Elixir? I have a feeling this is somehow related to me, seeing as how the last thing I truly remember is being knocked out by Groose. . .

We heard their footsteps fade away, and Chain raised her head to check if the coast was clear. Chain rolled off of me, so I could get up and dust myself off.

"Was that really necessary? You didn't have to push me into a bush, and then jump on me, you know." Link said, still brushing pink dirt off of himself.

Turning around, Chain said, "Yes, it was quite necessary if you did not want to be killed by those people. Their kind is very dangerous – be careful, Link."

Link was thoroughly confused. Chain was never cautious or careful – she was always adventurous, and often pulled a Leroy Jenkins* . Usually, Link had to save her from herself, not the other way around. Something must be up with her . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples! I am sorry for not having an author's note last time, but I have one now! Anyway, if you were wondering, a Leroy Jenkins when you go head-first into a situation unprepared. It originated from an event that happened on World of Warcraft. Games even have achievements to show off the event. Look it up if you want to see it for yourself! And now, the moment you have been waiting for!

Disclaimer: (sorry for not having one last time) I do not own Legend of Zelda or World of Warcraft, but I do own my OC, Chain, and Ahiru, and Pink-Land. All that good stuff . . . not.

Chain and Link had started to walk down a path that we found near the edge of town. I still am worrying about her, Link thought. She has become much more cautious since the bush incident. All she does is nervously glance over her shoulder, looking like she is about be assassinated by a sniper. Basically, a nervous wreck. It's just . . . so unlike her. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, and it was just begging to be broken. So Link did.

"Chain, why are you so . . . nervous all of a sudden? What happened?"

She turned around, and looked like she had just seen an 18-headed hydra that had just eaten something really bloody in front of her.

"What do you mean? I still that same Chain you have known. N-Nothing is wrong." She sounded shaky, very shaky, with all of her stuttering.

"You say that you haven't changed, yet you are overly nervous. The Chain I knew would jump head first into something, even if she wasn't prepared. Now, all she does is prepare. What happened to you, Chain?"

"Well, uh, I, uh, um, I can explain. Sort of. I, uh, well . . ." Chain just sighed, and sat down underneath a tree nearby. "Let me start from the beginning. When you were knocked unconscious, you entered your sub-conscious. Usually, only you can enter your own sub-conscious because, well, it is your brain. But, something has happened. You know those two people we saw? Yeah, they actually found a way to enter your sub-conscious. I don't know what's so important about you . . . Why would someone need to get into to the head of a stupid, inconsiderate -"

"Hey! Is that really necessary?!" Link interrupted.

"Yes, yes it is, Blondie. Now where was I? Oh yeah - For some reason, these people needed to get into your brain. So, they found a way, which I have no clue what it is, and now they are trying to find something. I got sucked into this, too, you know! All I know is that, one minute I came by the hospital to see you –"

"I'm in a HOSPITAL?!" Link shrieked.

"Yes, you numb-nut! Now stop interrupting! _Anyway_, all know is that, one minute, I was in the hospital room, seeing how you were doing. The next, I'm in this stupid Salmon-World –"

"It's Pink-Land, actually. At least, that's what I think -" Link quipped.

"SHUT UP, AND STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Chain screamed.

Link cringed in fear, and slowly slinked away behind a bush nearby. Shaken, Link whispered to Chain, "Okay . . . Please continue."

"_Thank you!_ Now, when I came to this '_Pink-Land_'', at first I thought it was a joke. Then, I saw all of my neighbors, and they were . . . changed. I started to run, and ended up in the forest we used to go in all the time. Then, I heard a little girl say something, then run away, giggling. I went to investigate, and saw you. You were normal, and then it started to make sense. The reason that I am jittery, is that I'm scared Link. I'm truly scared. You know me; I'm never scared, and when I am, it's something serious. This is something serious." Chain finished, sighing sadly.

Link quietly spoke, and said,"I-I never knew. Oh God, what are we going to do now? What will we do about the Man and Ahiru? What –"

Chain interrupted him. "Link, you're babbling. And, I don't know what we're going to do about all of this. I just don't know what to do anymore. Well, ever since I came into your conscience somehow. But still, like you said, what are we going to do?"

Link came out from behind the bush, and sat next to Chain. Chain leaned her head onto Link's shoulder. Sometimes, back in the real-world, when Link and Chain were in a comfortable silence, or either one of them was having a tough time, this would happen. They were such good friends, that they didn't care what anyone else said about them. When people saw them like this, they always thought that they were a couple. Of course, Link and Chain would deny it each time.

As they sat, Link remembered a poem he had read. The poem struck him deeply, and he thought it was a beautiful poem.

Life

Life: a precious thing

So fragile, yet so strong

So frail, yet

It can take massive amounts of damage

How?

How, I ask,

Can it do this?

Being so fragile and frail

How can it do this?

AllI do know is that

For one to truly live, one

Must live life fully,

Must live as if they

Were going to die soon

They must appreciate

Don't waste time

Get out; Live life

Don't sit and wait

For it to find you

Get up and go find it

Enjoy life

Fulfill your life's quests

Don't sit and wait

_Go!_

The poem always spoke out to him whenever he needed a motivation for something. He felt he needed to share the feeling with his companion, so he told her the poem.

"Thank you, Link. You know, I think we should do what the poem says. Let's get up off our butts, and let's get to work!" Chain said, while standing up and dusting pink dirt off of her butt. She extended a hand towards Link, who gladly took it, and started to also dust off. They started to walk towards the town once more. When, they got there, they saw something very strange.

The town was gathered around something. Link and Chain pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. When they reached the center, they saw a statue. The statue was of . . . Chain and Link?! What the heck is going on here?!

"Why are we a statue, Chain?!" Link whisper-shouted.

"I don't know either, Blondie! I just saw it too, you know!" Chain sighed, face-palming herself. She didn't understand any of this. But, when had she ever? She never did understand men and their . . . well their minds. But, yet again, who does?

Upon closer inspection, the statue had Link and Chain . . . WHAT?!

"W-What are we doing, Chain?" Link asked worriedly.

"I think we're . . . kissing . . ." whispered Chain. This was not good at all, Chain thought. Chain looked over to Link, and saw him freaking out, with a face that can rival a fire-truck.

"Why does everyone think that we're together?! Even my sub-conscious does!" Link shouted once the crowd dispersed.

"Well, we do kinda do some couple-y stuff, like when we put our heads on each other's shoulders . . ." Chain reasoned.

Link shot back, "Yeah, but still . . . I just don't get it, that's all. But we should get back to the matter at hand. Maybe we should see why they put up a statue of us." He had a good point. The two teens started to walk down the street, to where they thought the Mayor's building would be. Just like Mechanicsburg, it was near the Town Centre. They looked up at the house, and what they saw confirmed their suspicions. A sign hung above the door, which said "Mayor's Office".

"Could they be any simpler?" Chain said mockingly, with Link laughing beside her. They entered the building to find a secretary at the front desk, who they realized to be their history teacher, Ms. Rockbell.

"Ms. Rockbell, what are you doing here?" questioned Link.

"Who are you kiddies? Wait . . . nope, sorry. Thought I knew you, but I don't." Ms. Rockbell told us.

Everyone at school knew her as Ms. Rockbell, and very few knew her real name, which was Winry. She liked to work with mechanics, and things called automail. No one at school knew what automail was, so we just let her have her fantasies of the automail stuff.

"Um, well, we came here to ask about the new statue. We wanted to know why it was built." Link told Ms. Rockbell.

"Oh, that? It was built in honor of two teens people saw under a tree, kissing. The Mayor wanted to show the brilliance of teenage love. Is that all, mister?" Ms. Rockbell answered.

"N-No, I think we're good . . . come on Chain; let's go!" Link said quickly, with a fierce blush on his face. Link dragged Chain out before anyone could talk.

"Did you hear what Ms. Rockbell said?! We never did that . . . did we?" gulped Link.

"No, we didn't, you numb-nut. Now, to find out why someone would do this, is the next piece to our puzzle." Chain said.

The two set off back to the statue to look clues. When they went back to the statue, they saw that there was a plate describing the statue. The plate read "To commemorate Young Love, and the beauty of it". Well, that's helpful.

"Looks like the lovers wanted to see themselves. Well, isn't that strange?" an unknown voice said. They duo turned around and saw a teenager around their age. She had white hair, pointed ears like the two of them, blue eyes, and looked like she was wearing armor. She almost looked like a warrior from World of Warcraft.

Link stuttered "Uh, we're n-not l-lovers . . . we just –"

"Don't mind him – he's an idiot. No, we are not lovers, someone made it up because this never happened. Ever. So don't question any more. You seem to know about something we don't . . . spill." Chain said. The girl seemed mildly surprised by Chain's behavior, while Link's jaw was dropped in disbelief. Chain thought to herself, 'You would think it was the other way around'.

"Someone's feisty. I like that. The name's Zoroark. I'm actually part of Link's sub-conscious. Anyway, I do know something you don't. But, first, you have to earn it." Zoroark revealed.

'Why must there always be a catch with strangers?' Chain thought. Chain also thought about the fact that Zoroark was part of Link's sub-conscious. Now that she really looked, this is something Link would probably have day-dreams about. Link probably did, since he was still gawking at her, almost as if she wasn't real, which, in a sense, she wasn't.

"Fine; what do want? An errand-run? A gift?" Chain rambled off.

"No . . . I need you to be spies for me. I need you to see what is really going on between the townspeople and the mayor. For some reason, it looks as if everyone around here is brainwashed . . . except for you two _lovebirds._" Zoroark suggested.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" the duo shouted in unison . . . like a couple. This really didn't help their case at the moment. Zoroark just laughed at the ironic situation.

"Fine. But I have one question: will you do it?" Zoroark asked.

"Yes, but only if you stop with the lovebird stuff, got it?" Chain stuck out her hand for Zoroark to shake. Zoroark shook her hand, and off Chain and Link went to go question the townspeople!

Questioning wasn't as fun as they had originally thought it would be. They all sounded like robots that were programmed to say the same thing when asked questions. It got super annoying super fast. All they ever said was "The Mayor is a great person! All hail Mayor Waru! All hail Mayor Waru!"

"I think Little Miss Warcraft was right about the brainwashing. They all say the exact same thing. More importantly, they all say he is a good guy, and they say to 'hail' him, just like a king would. So, if you make the connections, it all makes perfect sense." Chain summed up.

"I concur, Kirk! What should we do now, though? Just go tell her, 'Hey, you were right. Can you tell us the info now?' Well, now that I say that, it sounds like a good plan. Shall we go, Miss?" Link winked, and held out his arm for Chain, as if they were royalty, or about to dance. Chain giggled, and took Link's arm, and then started running, dragging Link with her. Link just laughed it off, and started running alongside her. The two teens raced back to the statue, with Chain being victorious, as usual.

When the teens saw Zoroark again, they told her their findings. "Well, we asked around about why Mayor Waru was so great, and all they said was 'The Mayor is a great person! All hail Mayor Waru! All hail Mayor Waru!' which got annoying real fast. That's all they would say, so we thought that you were right. Also, they did say 'hail', which is like for a king, and he's not, so . . . yeah." Chain reported.

"I thought so . . . Now for me to uphold my end of the bargain. Here is the info I have to share: We're all a little weird, and life's a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them in mutual weirdness, and call it love. Happy? If not, too bad. See ya!" Zoroark yelled as she ran away.

"Really?! For all our hard work, we get that?! Man, I thought it would be about the people-entering-the-mind thing. Dang it . . ." Chain muttered, sitting down on the curb.

"Well, at least I know how to get a good girlfriend now . . . but that doesn't really help me now, does it?" Link told Chain. Link turned to see Chain giggling, then burst out into her old self, laughing like the awesome maniac she was. Link joined her, happy that she was returning to herself. Ever since she told him what was wrong, she started to loosen up a bit around him. Link thought that, maybe, just maybe, the people who always made fun of them, were right. Maybe he did like her, and just had never realized it. Now that Zoroark told him the quote-thing, he started think about, and how it applies to him and Chain. Chain and Link were alike in many ways, but he liked the differences too. She was brave; he liked to back out of things more. Chain liked to be more adventurous, while Link was the one that always pulled her back if it was too dangerous or risky. Could Chain feel the same why? No, she never could; it would be weird, wouldn't it?

"Chain, do there was a reason Zoroark told us that quote? I mean, it was kinda random, just to say something related to love. Do you think she was trying to tell us something?" Link asked Chain.

"W-Well, p-possibly. I mean, that is a g-good point." Chain stuttered, returning to her cautious state. Chain's face had a blush that suggested to Link that she was having the same thoughts that he was having a little bit ago. He got giddy at the thought.

Chain, on the other hand, was having a tough time comprehending this new feeling she got towards Link. She had never felt like this before. When he asked her the question about Zoroark, and she saw his face, she got butterflies in her stomach. She started to feel like a giddy-school-girl, having her first crush. It confused her so much; she just didn't get this feeling! She felt a need to find out what was going on; a need to research – so she went to the library.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Chain said to no one in particular.

"Yes, I am here. What do you need?" A lady said, walking out into the open. She had light purple hair, for some odd reason, and wore a long blue skirt with a peachy orange short-sleeve shirt. Over the shirt was a mint-green vest. She walked over to Chain, and said, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, um, are there any romance books in here?" Chain asked sheepishly.

Giggling, the librarian answered, "Why yes. Do you want me to show you?"

Chain nodded, and followed the librarian to the romance section.

"Here you go; do you need anything else?" The librarian asked her.

"N-No, I'm good. Thank you for everything. I appreciate it." Chain said to the librarian. She just nodded politely, and walked away. Chain sat down in a soft chair, and started to read.

The book was quite interesting. The plot wasn't as great as she thought it would be, but the romance aspect helped her greatly. Now, she had a few tricks up her sleeve for poor old Blondie. Chain just chuckled evilly, and walked back to the statue, hoping to find Blondie there.

And just to her luck, he was. Link was hanging out around the statue, and was sitting on a bench that was nearby. Chain cleared her throat, and he looked up. Link smiled, and patted the seat next to him. Chain gladly sat down, and immediately rested her head on his shoulder. This caught him off guard, but it didn't bother him much. She started to snuggle into him, and that was when he was officially caught off guard. He stared at her, and she looked up at him. She just looked innocently up at him, and then continued to snuggle up to him. Link just sat back against the bench, and put his arms around her. This felt . . . nice, they both thought. But then, the moment was ruined with the flash of a camera. The not-yet-but-almost-there couple looked up, and saw a little girl running away, giggling madly.

"Is it just me, or did that look strangely like that little girl that we heard . . . I think her name was Ahiru." Link said to Chain. Link looked down at Chain, and saw her face frozen in a fearful expression. Not total terror, but enough to make him want to kiss her head, saying it was alright. Wait, did he really just think that? Well, guess that just goes to show that he does like Chain now.

_Anyway_, the duo got up, and started to chase after the little girl. Link's green t-shirt blew against his chest as he ran, while Chain's shirt was tight-fitting, so it didn't budge much. Link's pants were sorta baggy, too, so they were getting underneath his green Vans a bit. Chain had her cargo shorts on, which only went mid-calf, so they didn't drag whatsoever. She wore her black Converse, as usual, and was running at the speed of light ahead of him. No wonder she always wins the races. As they chased after Ahiru, Link noticed that the little girl looked like she was – gliding through the air? That didn't make much sense . . . but what did here? I mean, it is Pink-Land after all, and Link realized he had feelings for Chain while she was trapped inside his sub-conscious with him. Wait, what if this was all a dream? What if the Chain that is there when he wakes up doesn't like him? What if - Whoa. Slow down, he told himself. You just need to get through this fiasco, and then you can worry about anything else. Shaking his head, he locked his gaze back onto the trouble at hand – a little girl with a picture of him and his gir- I mean _best_ friend, snuggling up on a park bench near a statue of them kissing. Who wouldn't want to catch the little girl right now? Chain was so close to the girl, but Ahiru noticed just in time, and jumped away at the last moment.

"What's wrong, lovebirds? Don't want any PDA in the news? Well, TOO BAD FOR YOU!" Ahiru screamed to us, looking back. But, she didn't look forward in time to see a tree. She ran into a tree, and fell to the ground. Chain grabbed the picture first, and then decided to help the girl up. Before she did though, she hid the picture in one of her pockets of her cargo shorts. 'Smart idea' thought Link. Chain helped Ahiru up, and then went to Link's side in a flash, not wanting to be near the _demon girl_. When Ahiru was up, and wasn't stumbling around like she was drunk, she stood up, and said to the duo, "Huh. Guess you guys really don't want any of your couple-y moments out there, do you? That doesn't matter, for I will get a photo one day! Count on it!" With that, Ahiru ran out of the forest, and towards the Mayor's office. Of course, she was empty-handed, since Chain had taken the photo from her before she helped her up. When Ahiru was out sight, Chain opened up her pocket, and took out the picture. The duo blushed instantaneously, for the picture made them look like a couple, snuggling up to each other. Link looked at Chain, and put his arm around her. Chain froze, and looked up him, and snuggled into him once again. Everything felt right, but it was only for a moment. Because the two teens found out, they are in great danger.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, yet again! Anyway, I'm sorry if there was too much romance in this chapter; I was trying to introduce the pairing of the story. This is my first fanfiction . . . ever. So, yeah. Flames can be tolerated, but it would be better to have criticism that will help me in the future!


End file.
